super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ARCH Trooper (Humanity)
ARCH Troopers (A'ugmented '''R'ectification 'C'onfiteor 'H'eliac '''Troopers) is an Elite Infantry Trooper Classification under Militarum Infantarus. They are also known as Arcs, Soldiers of the Stars, or plainly just Super Soldiers. They are occasionally called Old Men in reference to their age. ARCH Troopers are also unique in that being Psychically Gifted does not exempt you from becoming an ARCH Trooper; being the only Militarum Infantarus Classification to possess Psychics. __ToC__ History After multiple decades of combating the Aegloshian Norozu threat and attempting to assist lesser colonies and alien species with dealing with such an enemy, it became clear that even the mighty forces of Astrum Humanity was being stretched thin. This ultimately culminated in the first ARCH Trooper Program; Orphan Children who wants nothing but revenge being inducted into the first wave of ARCH Troopers. This initial wave would undergo extreme augmentations and grueling training for two decades; turning them into almost invincible warriors. This first wave numbered in the few thousands and they were practically urban myths to even some high-ranking Officers due to their outlandishly absurd feats. However, problems was immediately present with these ARCHs as their unbridled Bloodlust was, in the end, cultivated by their extreme pain and training and therefore making them incredibly unstable as soldiers- also making them impractical when attempting to get lesser colonies to join Astrum Humanity as well as preparing them for the Aegloshian Threat. The second wave fixed the problems where the first one went wrong- Only children of age 3 or under who was volunteered by their parents was entered into the ARCH Trooper program. As they had no sense of revenge, their focus was redirected to unwavering loyalty to Humanity and its Government. This also allowed the Scientists to perform even more invasive augmentations to the subjects as "it was all for the good of Humanity". These second ARCH Troopers was produced in the millions and making their existence well-known enough for them to cease being Myths and launching them into the realm of Legends. Their stone-cold and unwavering demeanour even in worst conditions, their physical capabilities, and their sheer intellect won the hearts of many of soldiers who wouldn't be alive today without them. Subsequent waves of ARCH Troopers produced would try and maintain where the second wave went right, eventually breaching the Billions mark and recently, reaching a Trillion active ARCH Troopers. They would undergo Solo-duties such as training lesser Colonies who wishes not to join with Astrum Humanity in dealing with Aegloshian Norozu, sabotaging enemy capital ships, and destroying key outposts. ARCH Generations *Barbarian (Wave 1) *Spartan (Wave 2) *Athenian (Wave 3) *Arthurian (Wave 8) - Present Appearance ARCH Troopers deviates the most from the more bulky cousins designed after the H. GUARDIAN Power Armour. Their armour more closely resembles more traditional plate-based exoskeleton systems and visually resembles more of a human and not a mech-suit. However that isn't to say ARCH Troopers aren't intimidating. When stood next to the average man, an ARCH Trooper would completely tower over them as an ARCH is just as tall as a man in Power Armour (Imperial Troopers and Imperial Marines). They also have a helmet that only has a visor where the eyes would view out of rather than full-face Visor of the H. Guardian Power Armour. Other than that, the specifics of the armour ultimately falls down to the individual trooper to customize it to their heart's content, which tends to be purely practical due to their early training. Description An ARCH Trooper, as stated above, is an Elite Trooper which outperforms even the Imperial Marines. While an Imperial Marine would train for a decade, an ARCH Trooper would be abducted at Age 3 and undergo extreme Augmentations which would make them stronger than the former without power armour and force them to reach the peak of human physical capabilities. The Stardust Power Armour they wear, while at first glance is seemingly less advanced, is of an even higher caliber than an Imperial Marine and has far more advanced technologies placed into it; mostly in the form of nanotechnology. Several of these new features includes, but is not limited to, Stardust Energy Fields (A step above Imperial Marine energy shields), Built-In Nutrient and Fluids Injector, Optional True-Flight Jump Packs, and a whole suite of Built-In Utility Tools to help with their mission such as Grapple Hooks, Plasma Cutters, or even cloaking fields. The only detriment to the smaller overall armour is very few Medical Nanite Canisters in comparison to bulkier troops. Modern ARCH Training Age refers to Chronological Age rather than Physical Age Age 3~5 *Initial Augmentations Implanted *Body Chemistry Changes Initiated *Growth Acceleration Initiated *Psychic Aptitude Tested Age 6 *2nd Augmentations Implanted *Individuality Retention Tested *Human Skeleton Replaced with Mjolnir Skeleton *Early Indoctrination Initiated Age 7 *3rd Augmentations Implanted *Intellectual and Tactical Training Begins *Moral and Ethical Intelligence Training Begins *Training Squads are Assigned Age 8 *Physical, Vehicles and Weapons Training Begins *Growth Deceleration Initiated Age 9 *4th Augmentations Implanted *Extreme Training Regiments become Routine *Last Chance to see Possible Family is Given Age 10 *Final set of Augmentations Implanted *ARCH Trooper Subjects moved to secret facilities *Body Chemistry Changes Finalized Age 11~59 *Extreme Tactical, Physical, and Intellectual Training *ARCH Power Armour Usage Training Age 60 *Stardust Power Armour permanently grafted to ARCH Subject *Given a chance to join a Chapter (Optional) *'Combat-Ready' Military Value ARCH Troopers are incredibly valuable in that it wouldn't be an exaggeration to call them a One-Man Army. A mission they're sent on is practically a guaranteed success and some commanders has even begun to celebrate before the ARCH Trooper even launched to go do the mission because of this track record. This allows the Military of Astrum Humanity to send a singular ARCH Trooper to fortify a previously-thought soon-to-be lost Colony World when Astrum Humanity had no resources to spare due to their multiple battlefronts and said Colony World successfully surviving any encounter they might have. Indeed, the only confirmed deaths of ARCH Troopers at the hands of enemies belongs to the Aegloshian Norozu. This is without taking into consideration how ARCH Troopers are, at standard, deployed in teams of 4; further guaranteeing victory. Furthermore Arcs have decelerated Aging and stays in their physical Youth for longer, making it so invested ARCH Troopers can fight for two or three hundred years straight and only begin reaching retirement age. While the cost to produce an ARCH Trooper is an expensive endeavour worth 1,000 Imperial Marines, their results is nonetheless worth it in the eyes of every officer who views their work. Category:Akreious